1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of integrally managing various types of messages in a portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless technology, portable devices are being reduced in size and weight and are their use has become widespread. With the rapid development of technology in general, a variety of supplementary functions once never considered for inclusion with a portable device have now been added to the portable device in addition to the voice call function. Such supplementary functions are quickly becoming very desirable. For example, the portable device provides a text message transmission and reception function, a photographing function, a music play function, a digital broadcasting service function, an E-mail service function, and an instant messenger service function.
A user can access a mobile communication network or perform data communication over a mobile communication network because a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wireless communication module capable of accessing the mobile communication network is arranged within the portable device. In other words, a user can access Short Message Service (SMS) via a mobile communication network or access data service (e.g., sending and receiving E-mail) through the traffic channels of a mobile communication network.
Different rules are used for SMS transmitted over the mobile communication network versus E-mail service for data communication. For example, SMS uses rules regulated in a mobile communication network, and E-mail service uses a Post Office Protocol (POP)/a Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) with a server. Since services are performed according to additional protocols such as described above, an application program for managing (e.g., writing, displaying, and sending) messages through SMS and an application program for managing messages through E-mail service independently exists in a portable device. Accordingly, the messages are managed in independent databases.
Such messages include SMS, Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, an instant message, a Social Network Service Message (SNS) and so on. The messages do not have to be compatible. Accordingly, programs (i.e., applications) supporting the formats of respective messages have to be executed, and messages have to be sent using the respective programs (i.e., applications).
When using various types of respective message applications capable of adding and sending text and files, a user writes and sends the contents using additional applications according to the types of the respective messages.
For example, SMS/MMS messages are written and sent through a message application, E-mail is written and sent through an E-mail application, an instant message is written and sent through an instant messenger, and an SNS message is written and sent through a WAP or a dedicated application.
For example, a message written through the SMS program must be written and transmitted by executing an E-mail program because the message is not transmitted in the form of E-mail. A previous message is not stored because the application program is different. Accordingly, a message must be newly written or ‘Copy & Paste’ function must be used.
With regard to the above paragraph, the same is true when a message is stored and a stored message is searched for. For example, in order to search for a message written through SMS and a message written through E-mail, the messages must be executed using two different application programs and searched for.